


【相二】看到客人身體就起反應了，急

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: 員工拔x客人尼論壇體
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二】看到客人身體就起反應了，急

1L 今天泡澡了嗎  
急求答，我是搓澡學徒，前幾天師傅批了我人生中第一個自己負責的客人，印象特深，那個客人白白滑滑大概和我差不多年紀，來的時候一臉害羞應該是第一次來。我超緊張的結果搓著搓著看到客人的身體一點一點變得粉粉嫩嫩的，小兄弟就有點抬頭了？？？

然後今天那個客人又來了師傅說上次是我負責這次也是我來負責吧就鎖我跟客人一個房間了？？？  
那個客人一脫衣服我這次全硬了orz

現在，呃，我騙客人說我肚子痛然後逃到房裏廁所了

救我！

2L  
lz你⋯⋯

3L  
騙客人說男人這樣很平常？  
女生也不懂嘛哈哈

4L 今天泡澡了嗎  
可是，那個客人是男的⋯⋯

5L  
剛想說羨慕lz能看可愛女生祼體，我收回

6L  
那還怕什麼直接出去跟他講你剛看到點av啊，男人都懂噠

7L 今天泡澡了嗎  
可是他真的好可愛我不想給他壞印象⋯⋯

8L  
lz你就這樣出去說客人麻煩你等等我先解決一下

9L  
直接日他就好啦

10L  
嘩樓上⋯⋯

11L  
哈哈哈哈哈

12L  
好辦法哈哈哈哈

13L  
對喔硬起來就直接了吧哈哈哈

14L 今天泡澡了嗎  
雖然我也想，但他還是客人啊，把我們店拉黑怎麼辦

15L  
你還想店？

16L  
你性福比較重要

17L  
舉腳贊成

18L  
祝lz性福快樂

19L  
快樂～

20L 今天泡澡了嗎  
他人超好看我在廁所這麼久還沒出來就敲門問我有沒有事，超溫柔！

21L  
出！去！上！他！

22L  
你們好黃暴hhhhh

23L 二點三  
呃⋯你出來了嗎我看到了

24L  
樓上！難道是那個客人？？？

*樓主 今天泡澡了嗎 已刪除貼文*

「小哥請你別再躲在廁所裡了」

「客客客客人對對對不起請你原原原諒我我我我我」

「你先出來再說」

相葉雅紀抖著開了廁所的門，看到身上掛著雪白浴袍但沒有好好穿好的客人就站在門口。相葉馬上蹲下來，一是害怕，二是小兄弟又精神了一點。

眼前的客人好像沒有發現後者。

「小哥你叫什麼名字」

「aaaiiiiiiibaaaaaa masaaaakiiii」

「哈？」

「相⋯相葉雅紀」

「雅紀君，男生勃起很正常的，你先別一口咬定是因為我。你⋯打打手槍不就好了嗎我又不介意⋯⋯」

「可是客人⋯⋯」

「我說可以就可以了⋯」

相葉不好意思的站起來向客人鞠躬致歉，後退一點關上廁所門。他褪下褲子和內褲，粗大的肉棒一下彈出，灼熱難耐。相葉平日雖然是個工口小哥，卻鮮會光空憑想像去自慰。

他熟練地摩擦柱身，腦袋忙著搜尋著一生所看過的人妻系，無奈所有人妻不論平胸巨乳都沒法讓相葉解放，他想起在外面自己一個人等著他的、皮膚白滑幼嫩的、長得十分可愛的客人，手不禁加快上下活動的速度，終於過了一陣子伴著一聲低吼把濃濃的精液射了一手。

相葉咬咬唇，把手中白瀆洗走，穿好褲子，收拾心情打開門，面對客人。

客人仍穿著浴袍，整個人趴睡在床上，手邊有一個遊戲機，上面寫著「GAME OVER」，相葉猜想客人借遊戲打發時間時太累睡著了。

「客人⋯客人？」相葉輕拍客人的肩膀。

「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯雅君？」

客人還沒完全清醒，水氣朦朧的蜜棕瞳孔瞇著，口中粘粘糊糊吐出大概屬於相葉的暱稱。

相葉被嚇呆了。

「⋯客人你叫我雅君？」

客人一下子醒了並坐起來，他睜大雙眼看著相葉，耳尖的粉紅從臉頰擴散至全身，他使勁搖頭又猛然停下，最後軟呼呼的點了頭。

糟了。

相葉想，然後相葉兄弟又抬頭了。

客人看著相葉下身鼓起小帳篷，嚇得張開了嘴卻久久吐不出一個音節。

「⋯⋯客人⋯⋯我⋯⋯就這樣幫你搓澡吧⋯⋯⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯好」

相葉忍著下身腫脹的不適，倘大的手掌一下一下推按著客人白滑的背，眼神遊離不定決不盯著無防備的客人，腦海思緒一團糟。

好想親他好想吃他好想操哭他。

「嗯！」

客人發出一小聲呻吟，嚇得相葉連忙把思緒拉回現實看看他單思的客人怎麼了。

相葉一雙手按在客人有點軟肉的腰，被按的位置有點發紅，看來是太用力了。

就像草莓大福一樣，白裏透紅。

相葉下體硬得漲痛，僅餘的理智被面前的小妖精磨光。他把趴著的客人轉了一圈，咽了一口唾液，俯身親吻客人貓唇。

他看到了，客人微勃的下身。

「張開嘴」

相葉那沙啞的聲音在客人耳邊響起，客人神差鬼使地依他的命令張開嘴巴，相葉馬上把舌頭滑進去，舔舐身下佳人嘴裏每一處。客人像是嚇壞了，既沒有反抗，也沒有配合。

「客人，請告訴我你的名字」

「⋯⋯和也⋯⋯二宮和也⋯⋯」

「小和⋯⋯」

相葉輕喚著二宮的名字，一邊把上衣脫去，精緻的腹肌引起了二宮的注意。

本來躺在床上的二宮坐了起來。

「你⋯⋯身材⋯真好⋯」

「小和，你這是在玩火」

相葉握著二宮的那根輕輕上下擼動，空著的手不忘抱著二宮的腰，加深這個吻。

「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」

二宮被相葉刺激得大腦一片空白，一直享受著相葉的服務，到被吻到不能呼吸才輕捶相葉的胸肌。

相葉轉而親吻二宮的鎖骨，一點一點地吻去胸前乳首。

「小和的乳首是粉紅色的，真可愛」

隨即含著一邊紅點，原本扶腰的手則從後撫上另一邊。嘴巴吸舔著，舌尖掃過突起時二宮全身顫抖，相葉故意順著乳暈舔了一圈，再輕咬乳首；修長的手指反覆輕揉乳首到立起，相葉起了玩心，不僅用修剪整齊的指甲刮過粉紅的突起，更用指腹揉搓乳頭到腫脹。

二宮可沒有過被人玩弄乳首的經驗，被眼前這個棱角分明的男人挑逗，感覺好像還不錯？

二宮在相葉的溫柔下射了一股白濁，腦子一片空白之際，相葉讓二宮重新躺回床上，手指抹了一把精液推向二宮的後穴。

「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯那裡⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」

「小和會怕嗎？」

二宮看著相葉濕漉漉的眼睛，突然說不出拒絕的說話。

「我⋯怕會很痛⋯⋯你能溫柔點嗎，我是第一次⋯⋯」

相葉看著眼前的小可愛因為害羞，說話時眼神飄移不定。他抬起小可愛的下巴，輕吻小痣。

「我會溫柔的」

相葉順著粘滑的精液把一節手指推進後穴，異物入侵的不適使腸壁收縮想阻止進一步侵入。

「小和好緊⋯⋯」

二宮愈努力想放鬆，小穴就愈絞緊相葉的手指。

二宮主動索吻，希望相葉能幫他減輕內心的不安。

「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

纏綿不斷的吻的確成功轉移了二宮的注意力，相葉把中指也推進緊縮的小穴中抽插，見二宮沒有表達不適，相葉開始輕按腸壁。

「⋯⋯哈嗯！」

在相葉摸到一處硬硬的同時，二宮輕叫一聲。

是這裏了。

突如其來的刺激使二宮那根更精神，後穴早而濕得一塌糊塗，聽到因相葉手指進進出出造成的水聲，初經人事的二宮又興奮了一點。

「小和，我可以進來了嗎？」

「哈⋯哈⋯可⋯可以了吧⋯⋯」

相葉脫下褲子，硬得不像話的巨根把內褲撐成一個大帳篷，二宮看著，心裏的緊張感再次湧出。

相葉腿下内褲，讓肉棒第二次彈出。

相葉拔出埋在二宮後穴的手指，扶著柱身對準後穴貼近。

「小和的小穴一開一合，好像叫我快點進去呢」

「小和吸著龜頭好爽」

「小和我進去快有一半了喔」

二宮被未嘗有過的痛感快感刺激著，豆大的汗珠從兩個人身上冒出。

「⋯⋯吵⋯吵死了，才進來⋯一半⋯⋯你⋯你是有多大⋯⋯嗯啊！」

二宮艱難的開口，卻被相葉打斷。

「我完全進去了，小和好緊好棒！」

「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」

「疼嗎？」

「⋯⋯不⋯⋯不太⋯⋯」

「那我慢慢動，痛要告訴我」

「嗯⋯⋯」

相葉小幅度地抽插著，二宮的後穴實在太緊，有了潤滑和事前的擴張，相葉還是不敢輕舉妄動。

相葉額上充滿了汗水，順著面頰滑下，在下巴停留，最後滴到二宮唇邊。二宮舔走相葉的汗水，定晴看著相葉的面。

「⋯⋯可以動了⋯我⋯不痛⋯⋯」

「嗯，那我不客氣了」

相葉輕吻二宮，把二宮雙腿分得更開，他才發現二宮的腳踝如此細。

相葉加速腰部動作，囊袋拍打股瓣的聲音愈來愈大，倍感羞恥。

「嗯！」

二宮忽然抓緊相葉的背。

「是這裏了」

相葉向著二宮腸壁那處硬塊不停進攻，二宮發出連綿不斷的、甜膩的呻吟，二宮未有過這種快感，腦內空白一片過後才懂害羞，連忙用手嗚著嘴巴。

相葉抓起肉呼呼的小手，輕咬了一口。

「別忍，這裏隔音不差，我喜歡你叫」

最終二宮還是敵不過本能，放浪地叫床。

「⋯⋯小和，叫我名字」

「哈⋯⋯雅⋯⋯雅紀⋯⋯我快要去了⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」

相葉聽到，趕緊握著二宮那根。

「小和等雅君一起射好不好？」

二宮用殘存的力氣點點頭。

相葉馬上加快動作，每一下都頂到最深。他感受到二宮那根漏出更多前列腺液，快要射了。

再過幾下抽插，二人雙雙高潮，相葉在二宮體內射了濃濃的精液，相葉退出時精液從二宮一開一合的穴口流出，好不色情。

正值精壯時期的相葉雅紀當然又硬了，相葉直覺對著二宮和也，他是永遠也不會厭煩，生命必無他不可了。

「⋯⋯你⋯⋯你怎麼又硬了！」

喘著粗氣的二宮不禁爆發小尖嗓。

「小和太可口了，幾多次也能硬」

相葉抱起二宮，讓二宮坐到自己腿上，摟著二宮的腰，頭埋到二宮頸窩。

「小和讓我再做一次好不好？」

二宮被相葉柔順的頭髮弄癢了。

「只⋯⋯只能再一次⋯⋯」

相葉忍不住笑容，二宮想，這個人的笑容能讓他一世追隨。

相葉輕抱起二宮，要二宮坐到勃起的那根，到二宮笨拙地坐下時，新一波快感向二宮襲來。

「嗯⋯嗯⋯嗯⋯⋯哈⋯⋯好深⋯⋯」

「小和試試自己動？」

二宮嘗試像女人一樣擺腰扭臀，卻不能滿足相葉，也沒能讓自己爽到。

相葉扣緊二宮的細腰，用力一頂。

「啊！」

二宮被刺激得用力卷著腳趾頭。

「小和好棒！我已經記得你的敏感點了～」

相葉放棄要二宮主動，反正來日方長，他想。

二宮被相葉一下一下的頂到深處，他覺得相葉把他前一次內射的精液愈推愈深，像要塗滿二宮的體內一般。

此時的二宮只能用力抱緊相葉，緊抓相葉肩上的煙花胎記。

真美⋯⋯

二宮沒等相葉，自己先高潮，射了相葉滿腹股精液。

「小和？對你來說太激烈了嗎？」

相葉見二宮高潮過後馬上累得昏睡過去了，就自己小心地退出來，捉住二宮肉肉的手幫自己打打手槍，解決慾望就抱二宮到房內的浴室清潔了。

相葉沒想到幫二宮從腸壁挖出精液，二宮也只是輕嗯一聲，看樣子短期內也不會醒來了⋯⋯

二宮睡飽醒後，一片淡綠色的天花映入眼簾，是不認識的房間。他嗅到很香的味噌湯和⋯⋯麻婆豆腐？

二宮依著香味走出房間。

「醒了？我做了早飯，吃點吧」

相葉拿著淡黃色的碗，把金黃色的味噌湯倒到碗內。

二宮坐到飯桌另一邊。

「我開動了！」

有別於相葉的興奮，二宮一臉無奈地看著眼前蒸氣直冒的麻婆豆腐。

「誰會一大早吃麻婆豆腐啊⋯⋯」

相葉放下筷子，認真地看著二宮。

「因為我以前最喜歡麻婆豆腐啊，但是，我現在，以及未來，都是最愛二宮和也的，你能答應和我在一起嗎？」

二宮耳尖紅得不像話。

「⋯⋯不能不要我了喔⋯⋯」


End file.
